


It's the Little Things

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the casual observer the interaction between Renji, Rukia and Ichigo would be puzzling at best, downright frightening at worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Little Things

**   
**

To the casual observer the interaction between Renji, Rukia and Ichigo would be puzzling at best, downright frightening at worst. Byakuya understands perfectly how that person would feel, having felt both emotions just looking at the three.

It's difficult to determine who is the most hot headed of them, or who is really in control. Though if Byakuya had to make a bet he'd say it's Rukia, and he has a feeling neither Ichigo nor Renji would even try to deny it.

Not if they know what's good for them.

It's funny how most people can't see past their shouting matches and constant arguments. Byakuya, however, has learned their language and his only reaction now is rolling his eyes, concealing his amusement at their antics.

"Rukia, you little bitch! I'm going to kill you!" _I love you._

"I'll get you for that, Renji!" _Tonight I top._

"That idiot lost again! You deal with him, I have no patience with losers." _Comfort him for me, he won't let me._

"What the fuck do I need to do to get rid of you two?" _Don't leave me._

"Are you always such a wimp? A little scratch and you're crying like a baby!" _Be careful, please._

It's almost funny how very few people realize they have their particular brand of affection: they are not ones for eternal love declarations and flowers. But the love is there, clear for anyone with eyes to see.

Their fights, public and loud, involve much shouting and very few blows.

"They're at it again," Hitsugaya says in a much suffering voice falling into step with Byakuya on their way to the meeting. And yes, there they are, Rukia cuffing Ichigo and Renji on the head while they call her every single name in the book.

Byakuya says nothing, just nods and looks at his sister and her two unlikely partners. For what he can tell from their body language and the shouts echoing off the buildings, Ichigo is up shit creek, Renji not too far behind.

"Kurosaki-taichou, the meeting is about to start!" Kurosaki's Fukutaichou calls him and Ichigo dodges Rukia's kick and jumps to his fukutaichou's side.

"We're not done, you dumbass!" Rukia calls after him.

"He's going to be bottoming for a week," Byakuya hears Hitsugaya mumble and he is unable to conceal his snort. Maybe some people is more observant that he gives them credit for. Hitsugaya shots him a look. "I just wish they'd restrict their foreplay to their home."

Byakuya follows him inside the meeting room, amused.

_Don't we all?_

...


End file.
